hellocharlottefandomcom-20200222-history
Scarlett Eyler
Scarlett Eyler was a minor character in Hello Charlotte 2: Reqiuem Aeternam Deo. She was Charlotte's class representative, as well as a student council member. Personality Scarlett is described as "an athlete and unrivaled beauty, who always gets what she wants" and an "ideal person" by Charlotte. She seemed to be very strict, "unapproachable and reserved", and very dedicated to her schoolwork (having straight A's). Charlotte notes that she was a "scary person" who didn't seem like the type to attempt suicide. Role in plot Hello Charlotte 2 Scarlett's first and only appearance is during an event that transpires when Charlotte visits the Cafeteria and speaks to C. Partway through one of his sentences, the other students in the Cafeteria will interrupt saying "that Eyler" is about to jump off the rooftop. Scarlett's suicide shakes Charlotte enough that she leaves school early that day and forgets to talk to Anri. Though Charlotte never spoke to or knew her, this seems to not be the case in every timeline - later in the game, Umbrella Man will say Charlotte "will never listen if it's not Eyler pushing her to the wall" before correcting himself. Delirium Scarlett appears shortly as "Ms. Intruder", staring absentmindedly at a television until Charlotte incapacitates her with a syringe, then brings her to Bennett and Felix, who tear her body apart in various ways, while Charlotte and Anri watch. Hello Charlotte 3 True Realm Within the True Realm, Scarlett Eyler only exists as Charles Eyler's tulpa, as she was his sister who was never born. She consistently harasses Charles to be perfect and become a doctor to make up for what he did to Mother, going as far to tell him to starve himself for days and "bang his head against the wall until it bleeds" for not getting things right. In this realm, she disappears temporarily after Charles takes "pills". She is shown to be capable of threatening Charles with death against his will, as within the second flashback she turns off his PC forcibly and, after threatening him verbally, holds him out of his bedroom window until he apologises for wanting to talk to C. At the end of Charles' life, she appears with a distorted face, calling him "childish" for giving up as he's "not trying hard enough". Charles admits here that she is merely a reflection of Charles' self hatred and regrets of being born, a "cancerous tumour on his mind". Trivia * In Scarlett's only appearance in Hello Charlotte 2, she is shown surrounded by red lilies, which symbolize love and passion. Why this is is unknown. * From her student files it's shown that she has a "mediocre" grade level, which surprises Charlotte as she is a honor student. * Her hobbies listed in her student files are poetry, and reading. * She doesn't like magcats, calling them gross and saying she'll never get one. * Her 'special talent' is doing her best and her 'passive skill' is determination. Gallery Scarlett.jpg|Scarlett. Scarlett.png|Walksprites (used in Delirium). scarlett 4.png|baby girl. baby scarlett 10.png|'Vague Displeasure' scarlett 5.png|oh you're only attracted to 2D girls? thats kinda creepy scarlett 8.png|FeelsBadMan.png scarlett 7.png|when someone deletes all the captions on the sprites that YOU masked and uploaded scarlett 6.png|when that gives you an oppurtunity to come up with new captions! scarlett 1.png|'that's my secret... i'm always a lesbian' scarlett 3.png|ah, you are motherfucker? scarlett 2.png|when you eat burnt rice scarlett 9.png|aaaaAAAAAAaaAAAAAaaaaaaAAaaaAaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! scarlett 12.png|WHO HURT HER sTAB.png|YAS QUEEN,,, SLAY HER,,,,, MAKE ME PROUD oh.png|oh would you look at that. i've been impaled Dead_Scarlett.jpg|I'm guessing she's not a fan of Execution Hour! kirbys fucking PISSED.png|sometimes you just gotta choke a thot wrow.png|the first step of a good murder is to have fun and be yourself! Category:Characters